Thrilling
by konpakuma
Summary: After Jeff and his chums saved the world, his father Dr Andonuts needs him for some crazy inventions, so Jeff leaves his new boyfriend Tony alone again... for almost two years. But finally, Jeff plans to come back to Snow Wood, and what's even more important, to Tony.


Tony's olive green eyes darted to the window again, irises sparkling in excitement. It's been like the thousandth time he peeked out, hoping to finally see an old friend again... But again, Tony couldn't see anybody outside.

The redhead's eyes slightly narrowed in disappointment as he looked back to the papers and textbooks on his desk. Even doing homework or practicing for a test seemed to be so much easier when Jeff was in the same room.

Oh, Jeff... Tony rolled his head back, letting out a deep sigh. How did he miss him. After Jeff saved the world with his other friends Ness, Paula and Poo, he returned to Snow Wood for about eight months until his father, Dr. Andonuts, took him back to his lab so Jeff could help him with some crazy inventions.

Tony didn't really understand it, but Jeff had always had a weird passion for broken, metallic things, or unfinished inventions. Tony remembered when Jeff once told him that those things made him feel whole, that he felt like he was the only one who could fix them. Oh, how Tony wished that Jeff looked at him the same way he looked at his inventions...

However, in the eight months Jeff stayed in Winters, Tony confessed him that he liked him for a very long time, and such. Tony could still remember their first kiss, and like always, Tony was the one who requested it, but Jeff was the dominant one.

Tony couldn't help the goofy smile which plastered over his face as he sat up, stretching out his hands to count the months Jeff had been away from him. He left two years ago, it was in July... And now, it's January. That meant, they didn't see each other for... almost eighteen months!

Tony swallowed against the lump in his throat. Eighteen months... Actually, Tony was allowed to visit Jeff on his sixteenth birthday in March, in the lab of Jeff's father.  
Unfortunately, they just had been working on a huge invention which looked kind of a giant pumpkin for Tony, but Dr. Andonuts told him multiple times that he would be able to produce a hologram which looked just like the original.

However, Jeff was allowed to spend about one hour with Tony in his room, alone, and only the word made Tony embarrassed and nervous. And for two loving teenagers who're right in puberty and need the touches of the person they love the most was one hour just too short.

Tony bit his lip as he remembered how Dr. Andonuts blasted into the room, while Tony was lying on Jeff's bed, himself on top, and their shirts were already stripped off...

Tony slightly shook his head in protest, his thick red locks bouncing around his face, as he stretched himself a bit, looking out of the window again. He noticed that a snow storm was slowly coming up, but that was everything he could see. Snow and pine trees. His eyes glanced to the digital clock on his desk, the red letters saying it was 3:38 pm. Jeff should've been here since more than one and a half hour now...

Tony tried his best to not worry... Jeff will be all right. He saved the world. Tony tried to concentrate himself on studying, his eyes almost painfully staring on the sheets on his desk. Right away, he started feeling a bit doozy from the reading, the text was just too boring as he yawned.

A weird dropping sound pulled Tony back to his senses, his head rising quickly just like he'd been startled out of his sleep. "Hng...?" His eyes still heavy with slumber, he glanced around, wondering what - or who - made the weird sound. But then, he just noticed that he had dropped his pencil he was holding all the time before... even the smallest, most quiet sounds could Tony wake up. Maybe it was because Jeff used to work until late at night on his inventions, and that made Tony's hearing ability better.

Ah. Jeff. Now Tony remembered... he still wasn't here. His eyes slipped to the clock. It said it was already 3 past 6 pm. Tony looked sadly down on his desk... he noticed that he stained his hand a bit with his drool, but he just wiped it off. It didn't care now, all what counted was that Jeff still wasn't here. Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes, but he still didn't lose all of his hope...

He lifted his hips a bit off his chair, carefully peeking out of the window. The snowstorm which came up a few hours ago increased to a really huge one, and Tony started worrying again that Jeff maybe got stuck in the snow. Tony worried at his lip as he narrowed his eyes. Wait a second... Did he just imagine it, or could he see a slight dark silhouette slowly walking through the snowstorm and coming closer to the Snow Wood Boarding School...?

Tony jumped off his chair, and huddled over to the window to press his forehead against it. Yes... yes! It really was a silhouette! Tony's heart skipped a beat as he tried to focus his eyes even more to see if it really was Jeff. And really - the more Tony stared at the figure, the more it came closer, the more it looked familiar. Those straight blond hair, just as gorgeous as the sunlight... and the glasses... It was really Jeff.

Tony tried to hold back an excited squeak as he huddled over to his room door, quickly slipping into his shoes and sprinting down the hallway, and out of the gate. His feet sank in the fresh snow, but Tony didn't care. Jeff was finally home!

He ran as fast as he could, his breath came out in white, steamy puffs as he came closer to the familiar figure. And then, Tony heard his voice. His heart skipped a beat as it made Tony to stand still abruptly, the snowflakes almost violently dancing around him as some of them clung to his clothes and hair.

"Tony...?" Tony's mouth opened, and his voice came out in an excited squeal: "Jeff! Yes, it's me!"

Tony couldn't help the hot tears of joy shooting into his eyes as he stumbled forward, and so did Jeff, until they finally could see each other through the snow storm. Both of them stared at each other for a few seconds... and they both even forgot about the snowstorm. Tony could only think about how handsome Jeff became in that time. He became even taller, and even a bit muscular... His glasses were still the same, and Tony secretly wanted to peel them off of Jeff's face to brush the dust off. Jeff's freckles gave such a good contrast to his pale, gorgeous skin and his blond hair...Tony gulped, a rosy blush tinting his face.

"Jeff..." His best friend's name came out of his mouth in a quiet, broken sob as he stumbled even further, his arms stretching out in need, wanting to touch Jeff, wanting to be close... "Oh, Tony..." Jeff wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him closer into a tight, heart-warming hug.

"I missed you so much..."

"I..." Tony's breath hitched in his throat. "I missed you too, Jeff!" The blond's arms tightened around Tony as he pulled him even closer, one hand coming up to angle his face up to look at him.

"You're still as cute as I remember..." He whispered, a cherry-red blush tinting his and Tony's cheeks. "Maybe even cuter..."  
Tony swallowed against the lump in his throat as he stared all over Jeff's face... oh, how he wanted to kiss his pinkish lips...

The redhead stretched himself up to come closer to Jeff, his arms curling around his shoulders. "Oh, Jeff..." Jeff closed his eyes as he was told, leaning down to his friend as his lips finally captured Tony's.

Tony's heart skipped a beat as he finally tasted Jeff again, oh... How he missed this taste. Jeff's lips tasted divine, velvety and sweet like hot chocolate. Sadly, Tony didn't know how Jeff's other body parts tasted like... A deep blush crossed the green-eyed boy's face at his own thoughts. He shook them away by threading his hands into Jeff's blond hair, pushing him closer as a silky sigh escaped his half-opened mouth.

Jeff's lips ghosted over his roommate's as he backed off a bit, holding Tony like a fragile angel. "Oh, Tony..." He mumbled, pulling him into another hug. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Jeff, oh, how did I miss you... I-I..." Tony sobbed a bit, being cradled in Jeff's arms as he inhaled his scent.

"Shh, it's okay now, I won't leave you alone ever again now..." Jeff hushed by the time he pulled away from the hug, grabbing Tony's hands. Tony sniffled a bit. "You won't...?" He asked in a meek voice, a hopeful smile appearing on his face.  
"I promise. And if I have to go away another time, I'll take you with me, no matter what my father or the other people say." Jeff threatened his hand into Tony's hair, kissing his forehead.

"But aren't you cold..? I mean, you're wearing only your shorts, and this snow storm becomes very violent now..." Jeff said, now remembering that the couple stood in the snow, covered in snow flakes.

"Oh, well, when you're saying it like this..." Tony's legs started to shake as he remembered, his teeth clattering. Jeff smiled. "Let's go inside and warm us up, okay?"

Jeff immediately got a blanket for Tony the soon they arrived in their room in the Snow Wood Boarding School, wrapping it around his small, soft body and muffling him with some kisses before he pulled off his own coat and scarf. Under them, he wore his Snow Wood uniform which he got from the principal a week ago, since he grew in the last two years he wasn't at this school.

"Are you feeling warmer yet?" Jeff asked, smiling, as he nuzzled his forehead with Tony's. He nodded, chuckling happily, as he enjoyed the contact. Tony, who still had the blanket around him, walked over to the bed and patted the place next to him after he sat down. "Tell me anything you've invented in the time we didn't see each other."

Jeff's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? I mean, are you really interested in my inventions?" Tony chuckled at Jeff's happy expression. "Sure, come on, tell me." The blond nodded, still smiling, as he sat down next to Tony as he told him about anything invented. The most inventions seemed to be quite useless, but Tony didn't care. He just sat there, feeling happy and safe as he listened to Jeff's beautiful voice.

The inventor talked about every single detail of his inventions, what kind of metal he used and such things, his expression didn't change, it stayed in the way like he was a six-year old on Christmas Eve. Tony watched him, listened to him, sometimes nodding, enjoying the view. He loved the way Jeff's eyes were sparkling in utmost joy, his pinkish, smooth lips moving while he talked and his hands gesturing the thing he was talking about.

"...But what about you? What were you doing?"  
Tony was quickly pulled out of his deepest daydreams as he blinked. "Eh? Oh, I didn't do a lot of things... nothing special... Sometimes, I helped Maxwell with his physic stuff, you know, but I'm not as good as him or you at science." He chuckled a bit. "But, I won the Youngster's Biologist Award last winter" Tony added in a proud voice. Biology had always been interesting to Tony, and he was the best in the class in this subject. While Jeff was a pure genius at science, Tony had a huge passion for biology.

Jeff's eyes lit up again as a smirk stretched over his face. "Really? That's so awesome, Tony! I knew you'd get it earlier or later!" He beamed, tackling his roommate in a hug as he nuzzled his neck. Tony laughed as his arms curled around Jeff, holding him. "Thank you so much, Jeff. I've always dreamed of having this award!"

"I know, that's why you're the one who deserved to get it!" Jeff's voice became gentle as his lips grazed over Tony's lower cheek up to his ear area, his words teasing the redhead's skin on its path. "Thanks again, but there were a lot of other biologists who could've gotten it..." Tony's voice trailed off as a bright pinkish tone tinted his cheeks, enjoying the soft touch of the brown-eyed young man as a light shiver ran down his spine.

All of a sudden, Jeff pulled away, facing Tony. the green-eyed was a bit confused because a bright red tone tinted Jeff's cheeks, making him look like he was embarrassed. "Tony..." The blond carefully started, one hand cupping his cheek.  
Tony grabbed the hand which cupped him with his own. "What is it?" He said gently, leaning into Jeff's hand.

The blond blushed even more, swallowing against the lump in his throat. Tony was irritated by Jeff's behavior, so he tilted his head confusedly. "I mean, er... Do you... Do you still remember when you visited me on my birthday last year?" Jeff asked carefully, trying not to sound too flustered.

Tony chuckled a bit. "Of course. But I didn't stay too long, if you remember that, your dad said I'm making you 'all dizzy and confused'." Tony's lips curled up into a crooked smile. Jeff huffed as he let his hands ran through his blond hair. "Sorry again for my father, he's just... very in love with his work, I guess?" Jeff said, smiling awkwardly.

Tony chuckled as he leaned forward, pecking his boyfriend's lips. "You don't have to apologize, I bet my parents would be just like him..." He backed off. "But what did you want to tell me, anyway?"  
The strawberry shade returned to Jeff's face as he scratched the base of his neck. "Uh, erm, I just... ah... wondered, if we could... um... continue from what we started? I mean, d-do you remember? On my birthday, as we were in my r-room, and..." Jeff's face flushed even deeper. Being human and talking without stuttering was quite difficult, sometimes...

"O-oh... That..." One of Tony's hands rose to his mouth, covering it slightly as he blushed and remembered what Jeff meant. "I-I mean, s-sure, but... ah..." His face flushed deeper as he pulled his hand away, lowering his head in embarrassment. Did Jeff really wanted to do - to do such things again?

"R-really?" Jeff's eyes widened a bit, his face burning. "Ah, sorry Tony, please, I don't want you to force you to this, b-but-"  
Jeff was cut off by Tony's lips as he leaned forward, maybe a little too fast... The redhead toppled over Jeff, pinning him down on the bed as he kept kissing him, forcing his eyes closed...

Jeff was confused and shocked for a short second but he quickly kissed his best mate back, his hands creeping slowly up to grab Tony's hips, holding him in this delicious position as he was literally surrounded by the warm, sweet feeling of Tony's lips against his, until something wet slipped inside his mouth... Jeff's breath hitched in his throat as Tony's tongue caressed his, his lover's hands grasping at the end of his jacket.

Slowly, Jeff felt how his lungs started burning a bit, so he clearly knew he needed some oxygen as he let his lips slowing down, sitting up as his lips left Tony's.  
"Jeff... oh, please..." Tony begged, then paused, but Jeff wasn't clearly sure what Tony wanted until the redhead added: "I've been dreaming for so long about this, oh..." He bit his lip in embarrassment, breaths pushing his chest up and down in excitement.

A smile ghosted over the blond's face as he covered Tony's cramped hand with his own, pecking his nose. "Me too, Tony, ah... I-I..." He pulled away, staring into Tony's gorgeous olive-green orbs. His friend leaned forward, grasping Jeff's sleeves. "Jeff, ahn, I-I..." He bit his lip again, his heart immediately throbbing faster in need, in need to be close, in need to touch, to be touched... by Jeff... "Oh, please... T-touch me, Jeff..." His face flushed in discomfort, hoping Jeff wouldn't scuff away by those strange words...

But Jeff didn't scuff away, or thought weird about Tony. The truth was, he actually wanted to touch Tony all the time now, and so this was the perfect time because his friend said that he wanted it too. A small smile ghosted over his face as he leaned in again, kissing and pleasing Tony's mouth... Tony breathed faster as the adrenaline shot through his blood. He shucked off his jacket and let it drop on the floor, and so did Jeff, as the blonde continued by working on the buttons of Tony's shirt.

Smooth lips against smooth lips, oh... it felt so good. Tony let out a quiet moan through his half-opened mouth as he blushed a bit at Jeff's hands which opened the buttons, until he could easily shrug it off. But Tony didn't shrug it off yet, he first started opening the buttons of Jeff's blouse as well.

"Oh, Tony..." A sigh ghosted out of Jeff's mouth as the redhead finished his task and he let his shirt drop on the floor, just like he did with his pine-green uniform jacket. Tony let himself go from the kiss to look at Jeff's bare chest. Oh... he blushed, still staring at his gorgeous, slim body. he stretched out his hands, trying to soothe his skittish fingers as they flicked over the blond's chest and tummy, caressing him in small circles he did with his fingers.

Jeff's hands also moved to peel Tony's opened shirt off of him, letting his hands run over his roommate's bare shoulders and arms, slightly rubbing his rib cage... A low, needy noise escaped Tony's mouth as he plunged forward, pecking Jeff's lips as he knocked his hat off of his red locks.

"O-oh..." Tony's eyes widened as he watched Jeff's hands with the eyes of a bunny, how the blond let his hands run down to Tony's pelvis... and Tony surrendered to a tender hand which carefully unbuckled his belt... "Ah... Jeff-" He cringed as his friend unzipped his shorts. Oh, what would do Jeff do now? This was so embarrassing...

Jeff noticed his friend's blush so he stopped, looking up to Tony again. "Are you okay?" He asked carefully, brushing Tony's deep red bangs away to look at his face. Tony swallowed once, twice, before he spoke with a husky voice. "Fine. G-great."  
Jeff tilted his face, just like he didn't believe his friend, so he did something else before he continued working on the redhead's pants.

He lowered his head, planting soft yet careful kisses down Tony's neck, then collarbone... This was good. Almost too good. Tony's eyes widened again, one of his hands subconsciously curled in Jeff's blond hair. Jeff's head travelled further down as he conquered his mate's chest, his fingers caressing his belly in soft circles.

Tony sucked air trough his slightly grit teeth as Jeff did a rather bolt move, letting his tongue creep out and slightly licking over one of Tony's nipples... Tony arched his back in surprise, delight, the movement sending a wave of heat to his groin... The smaller boy bit on his lower lip, staring at his roommate as he tried to bite back a small sound of pleasure.

"Mmh... Tony..." Jeff sighed, traveling down again, but stopping as he felt Tony squirming as he shuddered, a low moan spilling from his lips. "Ah... J-Jeff." Tony's eyes were half-lidded as his thumbs massaged the base of Jeff's neck, trying to cradle him. If Jeff could make him feel that good...

He leaned forward, stretching out his hands as he placed his fingers timidly over Jeff's nipples, slightly starting to massage them. "Hnn, ah..." Tony earned a whimper from the blond, trembling as Tony continued rubbing. Tony grinned a bit mischievously as he dipped his head down, letting his tongue run over Jeff's stomach down to his navel... The blond's insides twisted in delight at this action, another sigh escaping his parted lips.

Jeff could gain so much will power that he moved his hands to his boyfriend's hips, grasping the textile of his shorts as he eased them down with soft tugs. Tony let go of his mate, like he'd been startled. But instead of pulling away, like Jeff worried, he stayed, shutting his eyes in pleasure as he surrendered to Jeff's hands again which tugged at his pine-green shorts, and then his white underwear.

Tony bit his lip, becoming more and more excited, but also worried as his clothing was finally pulled off and settled at the level of his knees. His face flushed as he felt hot and clammy all over himself... oh, how he wanted to be touched by Jeff, but... now it seemed even more difficult to beg him.

"...Tony." Jeff noticed the obvious discomfort of his partner, so he forced himself to not look down as he gazed at Tony's cheek, letting his fingers brush over it. "We..." He kissed him softly. "We can stop now, if you..." But Tony shook his head, his red locks bouncing. And Jeff was quite happy about that, because his dopamine level grew with every second...

"N-no, Jeff, please, don't stop now... I-I, oh... um..." He blushed, not daring to say the other words. "I..." Inside his head, he was internally screaming things like Jeff, oh Jeff, take me Jeff... I want you... I need you so badly...

Jeff let his lips brush over Tony's cheek, trying to comfort him. "It'll be alright, Tony..." Jeff knew that his friend had always been quite anxious, so he tried to make him stop worrying about such... silly things. Jeff would ever love him, no matter how he acted.

The redhead nodded; he trust his partner fully, so he believed everything would went up right. "J-Jeff... p-please, oh, touch me... please..." Tony didn't dare to look up as he kicked off his trousers and Jeff swallowed a bit nervously. "Tony..." Tony closed his eyes, still blushing, feeling a tender hand traveling down his stomach, until Jeff's fingers slipped between his legs...

Tony's eyes snapped open as his breath was caught in his throat, a barely audible whimper escaped his lips as he stared at Jeff, who still didn't look down... "Oh, Tony..." Jeff, he... he wanted to do things to Tony. His hand cupped Tony's arousal beneath, fondling and engulfing him to make him stop thinking and feel more. Tony's breath grew ragged and quick as his hips jerked in Jeff's palm, contracting to the touch of his fingers. "Nnh, Jeff-!" His lips parted in a soft cry as the pleasure consumed him.

Jeff felt himself twitch as Tony voiced his pleasure, his hand increased in slow pumps as he massaged the base. "J-Jeff! Aah..." Tony's eyes widened as a broken moan slipped out of his mouth, his hands grasping the bedsheets as he tried to keep still. "M-more...!" Jeff obeyed, sliding his hand up and down, his thumb circling around the tip until he felt something hot and sticky between his fingers. Tony shuddered, moaned again, and pushed down on Jeff's fingers, forcing him to smooth the liquid over his shaft...

Jeff's insides twisted hotly as he sighed, his breath going a bit quicker as well as his hand moved faster, just wanting to see Tony moan, to smolder, to beg... oh, how it aroused him, seeing Tony who writhed in pleasure as the motion of Jeff's hand steadied in a fast rhythm until the blond's hand increased again, throwing in a squeeze and a careful yet quick twist, making Tony feel lightheaded as he bucked his hips in need. "Mmh, ahn..." Tony's hips ached in a painful yet wonderful way as he bucked into Jeff's palm again, feeling how he slowly got more sensitive and closer to his climax...

Oh, it felt so good...! Tony's eyes rolled back as he tried to catch his breath, but it wasn't that easy. Jeff's hand tightened around Tony's cock, his hand traveling from the tip down to the base, making Tony gasp, his muscles trilling as his lover's fingers touched every inch of his cock, every sensitive area right under the head... "J-Jeff, o-oh, my-!" Another moan pushed at Tony's lips as his climax seared up his limbs, creeping up his body as he gritted his teeth and his fingers dug into the sheets and mattress.

Maybe all that was just too much for Jeff, because he suddenly had a weird yet effective idea how to make Tony feel even better... He slowed his hand down, earning an unsatisfied whimper from Tony who grabbed the bedsheets tighter as the blond leaned down, now finally able to see Tony's cock at once. It was quite large, immobile and deep red with arousal, at some spots contrasted with purple and over thousandth degrees in his hand... Jeff slowly dipped his head down, and Tony's breath hitched and his eyes widened as his partner's lips brushed a murderous kiss over the head...

That was clearly too much. The action sent Tony over the edge as he came so hard that he ripped the sheets off the bed, even when he couldn't even feel his arms and legs anymore as a broken, rough whimper mixed with an animalistic groan broke from his mouth, bells ringing in his head as he trembled and shuddered, and a white, hot essence spilling from the tip of his arousal and staining Jeff's hand and the bedsheets...

His facial expression changed in under one second flat from delighted and blissful to embarrassed and uncomforted... he sat up as fast as he could, his pelvis still feeling a bit numb. Ooh, this is so embarrassing... Tony bit his lip, not daring to look at Jeff.  
"Tony..." Jeff couldn't help the smile plastered on his face as he leaned over to his partner, rabbing his chin softly to make him look up. "You're so cute..." His fingers danced over Tony's bare waist, the dopamine in his body causing his stomach to ache in a good way.

This made Tony flush as he protested a bit, but then leaning into the kiss Jeff's warm lips offered. Tony smiled into the kiss. If Jeff didn't find this embarrassing, he had no reason why he should think it as well. But he still felt a weird niggling guilt that only Jeff made him feel so good... his shyness disappeared as he moved a hand down to Jeff's crotch, slightly rubbing there...

Now it was Jeff's turn to blush, and open his eyes wide as he stared at his partner's face, swallowing audibly. "T-Tony, what-" Tony smirked and hushed him, unzipping his pants to tug them down. Timid, larger hands came to support Tony's ones, helping him to undress Jeff as a nervous cough was caught in the blond's throat.

Soon Jeff's trousers and underwear was left on the floor as well, just like his other clothing, and Tony swallowed greedily against the lump in his throat. He'd read a bit about sex in the stupid uneducable books Maxwell owned, but there were mainly things about... straight people. But maybe, with this little piece of 'uneducable education', he could make his and Jeff's first time much pleasanter...

Tony quickly pecked Jeff's lips before he moved his head down, slowly, teasing soft skin with his mouth on his path, until his face was about ten inches away from Jeff's arousal... The redhead noticed that Jeff didn't expect that, because he immediately tensed and a breath was caught in his throat as his fingers dug into the mattress.

Tony's lips were half parted as a ghost of a sigh danced along Jeff's cock, causing the blond to twitch. "T-Tony... ah..." Jeff's words urged his partner on as he lowered his head, dipping out his tongue and letting it run from the base up to the tip, not allowing more... "Oh, Jeff..." Tony whispered huskily, making his slight accent audible, as he caused Jeff to clench up. A needy, helpless whimper escaped Jeff's mouth, causing Tony to sigh again, finally licking his lips as he grabbed hot hardness firmly at the base, pushing his moist, slight reddish and swollen lips over the head.

Jeff died. Well, he didn't die, but he was at least paralyzed and his breath came to an utter stop, staring at his partner in unbelief as everything suddenly felt hot and slippery and wet... A moan escaped his lips before he could even proceed what just happened, the muscles in his pelvis tensing. Oh... Tony was just thrilling...

A barely audible muffle escaped the redhead's lips as he pushed his mouth further down, swiping his tongue over the head as he traced the slit with the tip of his tongue... Oh... A slight salty and metallic tinge was left in his mouth as he moaned in bliss and arousal, letting his tongue and lips vibrate through the pleasure as he wrapped his fingers around Jeff's length beneath.

"Aah...!" Jeff's head rolled back in bliss, his breath going faster and louder as he subconsciously threatened a hand into Tony's red locks. "Tony..." Tony's self-consciousness grew as Jeff voiced his delight, the redhead humming and purring as he started sucking in a low pace, plunging up and down on Jeff's shaft. With loving coos, his tongue coiled around the head, thriving at the sounds Jeff made as he urged himself on to make his lover feel good.

Jeff arched his back as a broken gasp slipped out of his mouth, his body core temperature driving a few degrees up, combing soft red locks as he shuddered. "Mmh, a-ah, T-Tony..." Oh... Tony finally knew that not only Jeff's lips tasted divine. His mouth slid as far down as possible, earning a needy whimper as the tip of Jeff's length touched the back of his mouth... He swallowed, letting his throat move against the tip of his lover's erection whose mouth escaped a blissful cry, grabbing Tony's hair as he tried his best to hold himself back from bucking into his throat.

Suddenly, the slippery feeling disappeared and Jeff whimpered as Tony breathed heavily, letting his hands slide up and down while he tried to catch his breath before his warm mouth returned, earning a satisfied sound from his partner. His eyelashes fluttered in unbearable good pleasure as he slightly bucked into Tony's mouth, retaking his old position...

Oh, Jeff... Tony cooed deep in his throat, his tongue stroking, tweaking, teasing hot, stiff skin as Jeff twitched, gasping. Wet muscle attended the head again, circling around it as thoughts seared up his head... Oh, how he wanted to touch his friend all over... A rosy red tinted Tony's cheeks as he sucked harder, making Jeff grit his teeth. The redhead's hands grasped hold of Jeff's inner thighs, moving his head down and up, engulfing his lover's erection again and again...

A breathy moan slipped out of Jeff's mouth as he bucked his hips once again, his muscles started trilling and twitching uncontrollable as he felt his climax coming up, his dopamine gauge rising into the unbearable. "Hah, aah... Tony, oh, I'm-!" The hand in Tony's locks tightened as he held him down, and sensitive skin jerked next to the back of the redhead's mouth as a hot, salty fluid spilled down his throat. Tony swallowed quickly and coughed as he pulled away a bit, but didn't withdraw fully while Jeff finished. Oh, it tasted like...!

The blond panted heavy as he let himself plop down on the bed, releasing his hand from Tony's head as he covered his eyes with his arm, trying to catch his breath. Tony withdrew, licking his lips as his whole mouth tasted salty and just... like Jeff. Breaths pushed both of their chests up and down, slowly steadying as Tony crawled up to his partner.

"Are you alright?" Tony chuckled a bit, pulling Jeff's arm away. The blond stared at his lover, his whole face red and still breathing heavy as he stretched out his arm, grabbing the back of the smaller boy's head to pull him into a deep kiss. Tony smiled into the passionate kiss as he curled his arms around Jeff's neck until his lips ghosted back.

"That was... amazing..." Jeff mumbled, blushing. "I... I've never thought this'd feel so good..." Tony smirked. "Mmh... me neither." He chuckled again, lying down next to his partner. "I love you, Jeff..." But Jeff didn't answer, he just pulled Tony close, curling his arms around the redhead's back until their breaths slowly steadied.

"Are you alright?" Tony chuckled a bit, pulling Jeff's arm away. The blond stared at his lover, his whole face red and still breathing heavy as he stretched out his arm, grabbing the back of the smaller boy's head to pull him into a deep kiss. Tony smiled into the passionate kiss as he curled his arms around Jeff's neck until his lips ghosted back.

"That was... amazing..." Jeff mumbled, blushing. "I... I've never thought this'd feel so good..." Tony smirked. "Mmh... me neither." He chuckled again, lying down next to his partner. "I love you, Jeff..." But Jeff didn't answer, he just pulled Tony close, curling his arms around the redhead's back until their breaths slowly steadied.


End file.
